Technological Field
The described technology generally relates to means for determining a place according to geolocation information. More particularly, the described technology relates to means for determining a place where a user of a mobile terminal is currently located, according to current and past geolocation information.
Description of the Related Technology
Mobile devices such as mobile phones, tablets or wearable objects are provided with means for determining and storing data related to the geographical position of the user. For instance, geolocation data provided by positioning module can be determined and stored in logs, upon approval of the user. It is known to use such kind of current and past geolocation information to provide recommendations of nearby places for the user of the mobile device. For example, having obtained the current geographical position and according to past geolocation information, it is possible to recommend to the user restaurants or shops in the vicinity of the current geographical position. The recommendations may be established according to past-declared activities of the user.